


Knights of the galaxy

by Fangirl789



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Kamen Rider
Genre: F/M, Multi, No orginal charhcters, Secondray riders mostly, challenge to myself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-13 14:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12986295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl789/pseuds/Fangirl789
Summary: The Sailor Scouts were not the only ones meant to protect the planets of the Milky Way galaxy. What if the princesses all had knights of their own? How would that have changed the Silver Millennium and beyond?





	1. Moon Knight

_Hiiro once again found himself in that palace. He has been having the same dream for the past five years now since the Burgester's attack. He looks around to see a vast hall and at the end of it a door way that had cracks of light coming through it. He walks down the hall towards the light, as he walks towards it his clothes change. He goes from his doctor garbs into his Kamen Rider Brave form but with some adjustments. Instead of blue he had silver lining around his chest, arms and knees. His logo has the same knight on it but the knight logo it's self was now moon shaped. He took off his helmet once he reaches the door. He knocks gently and waits for a reply he has gotten used to._

**_"You may come in Lord Hiiro. I have been expecting_ _you."_**   _Hiiro walks into the room to see a young woman sitting down near a window. Through the window you could see the earth orbiting slowly around the planet. The young woman turns to Hiiro her long golden hair flowing behind her. Some streaks of silver were starting to show in her hair. The light from outside glows behind her as she smiles at Hiiro._

 **_"Lord Hiiro you know it's not polite to keep a woman waiting."_ ** _Hiiro kneels to the ground while looking up at her._

 **_"I am sorry Princess I swear I will find you soon."_ ** _The princess stands up and looks towards the earth while motioning Hiiro to come stand beside her._

 **_"Isn't the earth beautiful Hiiro?"_ ** _Hiiro looks over at the princess his mind wasn't on the beauty of the earth at all._

 **_"If you say so my lady."_ ** _The princess looks over at him Hiiro grabs her one hand with both of his own hands._

 **_"We better go my lady your mother Queen Serenity is waiting for us in the court room."_ ** _The Princess nods then squeezes his left hand as to tell him not to let go of her hand. The other hand falls from it's position, but he still holds onto her hand. Both of them walk to the court room. Queen Serenity is waiting for them at the front of the double doors. She hugs her daughter and smiles at the young moon lord and leads them inside the court room. When they get inside Hiiro spots 8 blurred figures standing beside the other 8 princesses of the Milky way galaxy who were just as blurred as the 8 figures._

End of dream.......

Hiiro wakes up from the dream sharp and aware of his surroundings. He yawns then stretches his upper body to get up from his lying position. Hiiro pulls out his dairy that he has kept the past 5 years to record his dreams. He writes down "No significant change, but I could see the princess more clearly this time." Before the princess was always a little blurred, but in this dream she wasn't as blurry as she was before. He puts down his pen and dream journal beside his bedside desk thinking about why these dreams felt more like memories to him.


	2. Jupiter Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiba Yuuji always had these weird dreams even back when he was alive. Just why does he feel like he knows that princess in his dreams?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am thinking of doing dream sequences to introduce who the knights are before I go into the actual story. This time it will be the Jupiter Knight.

**Jupiter Knight**

_It always started out the same. Kiba waking up on some field of flowers while a thunderstorm went on above his head. He knew though by now their was no danger to those thunderstorms, it was a natural part of this particular dream._

_"Come on get up you lazy ass." Kiba looks to his left to see a beautiful looking young lady kneeling beside him. Her brown hair was done in a messy bun with a tiara around her forehead._

_"Have patience your highness, stop and smell the roses for a bit." He pulls down the younger to lay on top of him. He always felt alive when he was around the princess of Jupiter, even more so than he did with Chie. The princess sighs but snuggles into his embrace._

_"But the storm is so close to us." He plays with her hair making it even more messed up. She pouts then bats his hands away making him smile more._

_"Even if it does come close to us, it will never strike us you know why?" Jupiter tries to fix her hair as she shakes her head no. Kiba grabs her chin then leans up and puts his lips against hers._

_"I have you your highness and it wouldn't dare strike down it's own princess." Jupiter laughs then leans in a bit more to give Kiba a peck on his lips._

_End of dream.........._

Kiba Yuuji blinks out the blurriness from his eyes cursing the sun inside his mind. He looks around and is slightly disappointed to see he is back in his apartment room alone. He lies back down his head, he wanted just a bit more time into the dream. Maybe finally get to see what happened after the peck since he has never reached that far into the dream before. He looks around for his dream journal and writes down the dream, he has recorded this particular dream around 100 times now since he first got the journal. He doesn't know why but he feels like he knows the princess in his dreams.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: So the other knights will be introduced through dream sequences they have. This will be sorta like a prologue before the main story begins.


	3. Knight Of Mercury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time to meet the knight of mercury, a particular young man with a strategic mind. One he uses to protect his princess and friends.

_Jounouichi Hideyusa looks around the chess board trying to come up with a plan of attack. But his opponent was no mere person, she knew him inside and outside. He looks up into familiar beautiful eyes that if you looked hard enough were reflective like ice. The young lady blushes under his gaze and lowers her eyes. Jounouichi smiles feeling a sense of warmth come over him._

_"You have gotten better my lady, but you haven't outwitted me just yet Princess." He moves his remaining piece into position and waits for her to announce the stalemate. The princess tries to see if she can pull of some move, but she can't find an open option that looks good. She sighs resigned to the fact she lost to him again._

_"Once again you win Ambassador." She moves her piece into the stale mate position. Jounouichi puts up the chess board then walks over to the princess._

_"Someday very soon you will be able to best me in that game." He squeezes her hand offering her comfort knowing she wasn't used to being beaten in matters of the mind. She smiles up at him gently making the ice around Jounouichi' s heart melt even more. Ever since he first laid eyes on the Mercury princess many years ago he could never get her out of his head. He lays his head down onto her lap she plays with his semi long brown hair which today was lose from the usual ponytail he wore. They had a bit of free time before they were expected by the queen and king, they could spend some silent alone time for a bit._

_end of dream.........._

Hideyusa yawns as he opens his eyes, he always felt pleasant after his dreams about the mysterious girl. He walks over to his desk and get's out his white dream journal from one of his drawers. He then writes down how much he progressed into the dream this time. He finally gotten to see what happened after he comforted the princess, so he felt a bit happy. He bites his lips a bit as he wonders why exactly he has been having this dream since he was 10.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: So you know all these introductions will be pretty short so sorry.


	4. Knight of Venus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinji has been having this weird dream since he entered college. He doesn't know why but he feels like it connects to something important.

_Shinji opens his eyes to a familiar sunset. The orange glow of the sun settling upon the planet of Venus was something to behold. The sands seemed to absorb the sun rays casting a black blanket of light that looked like it is trying to reach the sun. He looks to his right to see blonde hair splayed out._

_"Princess we should go back, your parents will be worried again if you stay out the night here." The blonde turns her head towards Shinji._

_"No let's just stay out here a bit longer." She grabs onto his hands like she was afraid to let go of them._

_"What has been troubling you the past few days?" Ever since she had a meeting with her parents in private she has been clinging onto Shinji more often than usual._

_"It's nothing at all, I just don't want to go back home for a couple more hours." She was avoiding the answer again._

_"Okay we can stay out for an hour, but after the hour is up we are going back." She looks solemn as she nods._

_They both lay out on the sands of Venus, only the princess was worried about what would happen when they go back to the castle._

_end of dream........_

It takes Shinji a while to open his eyes. His eyes still felt heavy from drowsiness. He looks towards his clock.

'5 hours since I went to sleep' He leans up from the bed fondling around the bed stand to find his dream journal. Once he grabs onto his dream journal -which has a dragon on it- he pulls it towards him. He opens to an empty page and grabs a pen from the cup on the bed stand. 

'Dreamt of the princess again?? No real changes to the dream.' He puts up the pen and journal. He thought the dreams would stop since he is dating Miho, but they still keep coming. He has been having these dreams since he entered college. He didn't know what triggered the dreams or how to stop them, but he just had this feeling they were important even if most didn't believe him.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Finally got the Venus knight figured out, I will get the remaining knights figured out as well eventually**


	5. Knight of Mars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to meet the last of the Inner Knights, the Mars Knight.

_The first sign Ryu was dreaming was the fact someone fully bumped into him in the dream and he didn't even feel it. The second hint was when familiar raven hair came into view. The princess of Mars walks up to Ryu who was leaning against the wall after the stranger bumped into him._

_"Hey you okay? That guy didn't even stop to apologize." Ryu smiles as the princess of Mars stares at distaste at the spot the stranger was standing to far to hear they were talking about him._

_"I am fine your highness if I couldn't stand up after a little bump then I don't deserve to be your knight." The princess shakes her head._

_"That was intentional it was not an 'little' bump. But I won't go hound the guy to apologize to you just yet."  Ryu stands up and takes her hand making her blush. It was pretty obvious the princess of Mars despite her fiery personality and 'cold' attitude had a soft spot for her knight. She and Ryu met a long time ago when they were children and Ryu was just a street kid among the capital of Mars. The king seeing him fight against some thugs to protect his daughter decided to train Ryu to become a knight for the princess._

_The princess brushes back her long hair since it was getting in front of her eyes again. Ryu spies that she forgot a section of hair and moved it behind her ear for her. The princess flushes at the interment moment wishing it could've lasted a bit longer. She grumbles her thanks then turns away from Ryu who was more amused by her reaction than offended. He walks after her making sure to stay a good distance enough not to cause a stir. After all today is one of the rare times the princess can come out without the rest of her family or any of the royal guards._

_Ryu smiles as a young child comes walking up to the princess. The princess bends down to the child smiling softly. The princess had also a soft side for children it made him fall even more in love with her whenever he saw her talking to a child._

end of dream..........

Terui Ryu is still half asleep when his phone alarm went off. He groggily reaches out for his phone to turn off the alarm. He checks the time and sees he has an extra hour to sleep in if he wanted to. He was tempted to see if the dream would come back again, but it takes a while for him to fully fall asleep. So he gets up off the bed instead of lying down again. He takes out his phone again and writes down in his digital journal about the dream. This is the 4th time this month he has had the dream. It used to be more frequent when he was a kid, but it's been gradually fading off as he gets older. He closes his journal app and puts down his phone after heading into the bathroom.

................................................................................___________________________________________________________________________________............................................................................................-------

A/N:  **Now the Mars Knight has been revealed. Next up will be the outer knights**


	6. Knight of Saturn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Knight of Saturn is finally introduced

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided on the Saturn Knight last night before I went to bed.

_Chase looks around the barren landscape of Saturn's capital. Despite it looking lifeless in this particular city their was still life all around Saturn. No one except him, those loyal to the Saturn royal family and the royal family of Saturn lived in the city. Most of the civilians of Saturn lived outside of the capital so it was surprising to Chase to see a strange woman today in the city plaza. He was ordered by the queen of Saturn to bring a woman with silver hair to the castle, and the woman had long silver hair with a gown._

_**"Hi the queen is expecting you."** The woman smiles at Chase and motions for him to lead the way._

 

_**"I am honored the queen has sent for the Knight of Saturn to accompany me.** " Chase raises his eyebrows not many people knew he is the Knight of Saturn. He guides her to the palace his cuiriousty peaked who exactly was this woman?_

 

_Once he is in front of the palace they part ways. Chase runs off to find the princess since she should be done with her lessons by now. He finds her looking out of the window in her room. She turns her head to look back at Chase. She doesn't have the usual sunshine like smile in her eyes they looked stormy today._

 

_" **Chase please close the door behind you."** Chase bows then closes the door knowing what she wanted to say was just for his ears only. _

 

_**"One of the teachers has been trying to hint at my parents it is time for me to settle down."** Chase wasn't surprised most of the teachers thought since the Princess had a weak immune system that she would die at any time. A lot of the teachers treated her as if she was a fragile glass doll. But she could usually handle the worries of those teaching her._

 

_**"So they had an audience with your parents?"** The princess nods then looks back out of the window._

 

_**"They already met with the teacher, after their audience with Queen Serenity they will be expecting us both in the court room."** That made Chase pause so the woman he escorted to the palace was Queen Serenity. The princess of Saturn laughs at his expression._

 

 ** _"Mom didn't tell you that was who you were escorting to the palace?"_  ** _Chase shakes his head no then smiles as he listens to her laugh. Her laugh could make his whole day, he was glad to see she was somewhat happy now even if it was at his own expense._

 

End of dream.......

 

Chase never had that dream of the princess before. Usually he had either the dream where he met her or the dreams where he accompanied her outside of the city walls. Never had dreamed of their life inside the palace, and exactly who was this Queen Serenity? 

 

Chase shakes his head he could think about all this later. He hears the beep of Mach Chaser imploring him to hurry up. He takes out his journal to hurriedly jot down 'New dream.....will write about it more later' then drops the journal in his bag. He heads outside to see Gou, Shinnosuke and Kiriko all were waiting for him along with Mach Chaser. He smiles at his friends then they had on their way to the lab. 

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

A/N: **Yeah I added Queen Serenity in this chapter. I added her kind of to let you get that the Outer Knights are kind of closed off to the rest of the silver melinum as the Outer Scouts. They don't have much contact with the Inner planets princesses, knights or even the other royal members of the Silver Melinum court. The Outer Knights know of their existence but they just stick to their duties of protecting the outer princesses and protecting the outer planets, so they never go to the moon kingdom much in the past life.**  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- This chapter is an AU where Chase was revived (and tentatively takes place after the silver melinum was established in the dream sequence)  
> \- Like the outer scouts, the outer knights don't have a lot of contact with the inner scouts and knights in the past life. So Chase had no clue that the woman he escorted was actually the queen of the Silver Melinum :)  
> \- Also I am thinking of making the outer knights relationships with the outer princesses a bit more closed off at first. They do care for them, but they never spent a lot of time with them in the past life. Where as the Inner Knights practically grew up with the Inner Princesses.  
> \- The Outer Knights already finished their training where as the Inner knights are all still in training even if they were given the titles already.


	7. Knight of Neptune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we will be meeting the knight of Neptune. I bet you guys won't be surprised on who it is.

_Souji Tendou wasn't surprised to find himself surrounded mostly by water. He swims till he reaches a familiar light and then he is right inside the kingdom of Neptune. The kingdom is on land so he doesn't need to swim to reach the castle. He smiles when he reaches the castle to see the guards around the area. All the guards spot him and salute him, as the Knight of Neptune he had a higher rank then them._

**_"At ease you guys you know by now_   _I don't care for formalities."_** _The guards all smile and relax they have been around the knight enough to know he was pretty relaxed when he is off duty. When he is on duty though he expects you to respect his rank unless you are close to him. Before he can ask about how the patrols have gone he hears a familiar voice calling for him._

**_"I better go gentlemen seems the princess already knows I_ _arrived."_ ** _He leaves spotting familiar aquamarine hair among the entrance. The princess peaks her head out with a small smile glad to see the knight her parents chose to protect her and the family. Souji Tendou tends to travel outside of the castle with his friends to see if anyone tries to stir up trouble in other parts of Neptune so she never sees him a lot. He would continue doing that till the princess is old enough to travel outside of the palace without her parents beside her._

**_"Your highness shouldn't you be at your dancing lessons?"_ ** _The princess lets lose a small laugh._

**_"I already finished the dancing lessons a couple months ago_ _Tendou-san."_ ** _The knight smiles then holds out his hand._

**_"Mind if I test that out myself my lady."_ ** _The princess smiles shyly but accepts his hand as he leads her to the ball room. As the dance the knight couldn't help but smile to himself as the princess let go of her perfect image while she was dancing. He liked all sides of his princess but it was rarer to see her without her perfect image floating about her. Not that he was one to speak since most people saw him as the perfect knight._

End of dream,

Souji Tendou wakes up to see his sister is the one trying to wake him up. He couldn't get mad at her so he just gently sends her off after getting up. He stretches and looks around to see if Arata was still around or if he left for his work at  _that_ place. When he doesn't see Arata or the Gatack Zector he walks up to the closet where he keeps his journal. He fishes it out and writes down the dream noting this was the 3rd time this week has had it. The dreams keep changing every day but this was the first dream of the Neptune princess that has been consistent like it was a trigger or something. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Sorry for Souji Tendou being OOC.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- This chapter is kind of set during the Kabuto arc which is why Zect is mentioned briefly  
> \- Souji will be OOC most of the time since I haven't watched Kabuto yet so don't say I didn't warn you  
> \- Neptune in the flashback sequence is about 14 Tendou is 16 so two years age difference


End file.
